


A Step In The Night

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lime, M/M, Odd, POV Heero Yuy, Sappy, Yaoi, by Clary Sage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Clary Sage--"Do you ever wonder if your blood can beat in time to music?"





	A Step In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Tell me something."

It's another night on the road, and he leans close to whisper in my ear. The highway stretches dark and vacant far ahead of us, fields flying past, a whir of yellow gone to monochrome in the darkness.  
  
"What?" I clear my throat afterwards; it's been a few hours since we've said anything. The radio blaring to fill in the void of the night, and our faces turned towards destination, empty highway.  
  
He's so close, warm against my side, and my foot feels leaden on the accelerator just knowing he's going to start something. It's his voice, that difference in timbre and volume when he wants me. He always seems to want me in one way or another. And I never mind, it's something... yeah, something.  
  
"Do you ever wonder if your blood can beat in time to music?"  
  
He leans closer still, and I swear I feel the need swelling within him and spreading out against me, it's a warm blanket on this night. I feel the car thrum below me, around me. And he's swimming in my blood; can the music do the same? "You ask the strangest questions."  
  
The call of the night swings outside the car window, and the blacktop just keeps stretching its lazy fingers into eternity.  
  
"Does that mean you don't wonder? Listen." He slips forward and turns up the volume, and the beat pours into the car and out our open windows, the night keeps coming up against the windshield, and my body shakes with the music. But it's not my blood, no. It's all just symphonic noise delivered to my ears.  
  
"Show me what you mean. I'll feel it if you show me."  
  
"I see, I'm not the only one saying strange things tonight."  
  
It's the stars, or maybe the road. I can see why sometimes late at night people would drive themselves to death. Just let the blackness hypnotize them and they fall into its spell. It's him, he's so close, fingers drawing patterns on my neck, and I can feel him watching. I don't say strange things, I know them. As much as one can know about something.  
  
"I'll show you the beat of the blood within." He whispers against my ear right before he nips at it and crawls closer. There's no one else on this road tonight, just us and the sky, midnight and a moon above. The road stretches on.  
  
He unzips my jeans and I tighten my hands on the wheel, the music swells in the speakers and pounds out into the open space of the car. The backseat picks up the echoes and pummels them through my head.  
  
"Don't close your eyes. It's safe to look." He smiles, I can tell. It's that tone of voice; I can hear the promise even as it rides below the music. I can't look down, and I want to, but the road calls me, infinity in the dark, I'm traveling and moving in more places than one in more times than I can count. And the beat, it's rocking through me.  
  
Those lips, that hair, and those eyes, these are a few of my favorite things. And I love now when they all go into play. I'm leaning my head back and listening to the throb of the speakers, the moan of the music. And my foot, it just grows heavier. We're speeding down this road, and it's so late, I think the sun's going to come up and shine. I can't wait to see it with him.  
  
I close my eyes for an instant, heaven needs a private moment, and his mouth can only be part of it. It feels so incredible, this hot sensation and his touch, I love his touch. He pauses and in a soft voice that caresses me, whispers to open my eyes, watch out.  
  
I do, and the music beats at me and it chains me to his mouth.  
  
The wind's flying against us, and the sounds all ripped away as it leaves the car. I can feel the night, I can feel him. Maybe it's all the same, this music is so good. Pounding, aching, the road could be lonely, but it's never going to be, as long as he stays in this car with me.  
  
My body, my mind, and it's banging to the beat of one, but it's not the music I feel, it's him, just him.  
  
"I can't feel the music." I whisper, and the road just grows blacker, inky threads of night splashing against us. Yellow slashes, bright flashes of white, fields flying past the windows.  
  
"Can you feel your blood?"  
  
"I can feel you. You are my blood."  
  
"Then watch the road, Heero." And Duo bends against me once more. The morning will be here soon and I love him. It's enough on this stretch of road.  
  
~Owari~


End file.
